Operacion: OSESO
by vampirella McHany
Summary: Wally compra un extraño elixir por correo para conseguir atraer la atención de Kuki pero cuando se lo beben todos las consecuencias son...extrañas
1. Chapter 1

Hola, esto es un ff antiguo pero de alguna manera voló y ahora lo he recuperado de por ahí perdido. Ya lo publiqué (al menos parte) así que es normal que a alguno le suene.

Disclaimer: KND no lo he creado yo. Y por muy amiguitos que seamos el señor Warbuton y yo no saco nada por escribir esto. :P

* * *

><p><strong>Operacion O.S.E.S.O.<strong>

**O**rganizacion

**S**ecreta

**E**nloquece

**S**upuestamente por

**O**bra y gracia de #4

Numero cuatro se encontraba en el suelo de su habitacion admirando una foto de Kuki, una de las muchas que tenia escondidas por su habitacion. Mientras la miraba ensoñecido suspiraba y se preguntaba que haria ella en ese momento. Por que eso era lo que siempre hacia cuando no entrenaba: pensar en Kuki, en ella y en lo que estaria haciendo ella, en que estaria pensando, que habria comido, con que estupido peluche jugaba ahora, si leia, si veia la tele, si se entrenaba (cosa poco probable) en fin todos los aspectos de su vida cotidiana eran estudiados por el güero a cada minuto. Lo que le traia de cabeza, el se creia un gran guerrero y habia ido a enamorarse de la mas cursi y delicada de todas las niñas del planeta. _poruqe yo?_ solia pensar _a mi me gusta la accion, una chica como Kuki jamas acepataria tanta violencia en su vida_ poruqe esa era otra, Wally ya habia admitido que Kuki jamas pensaba en el y mucho menos como novio. Era obvio que ella preferirira a alguien mas amable y mas atento que la tuviera en una almohada todo el dia no a alguien bruto como el. Y asi pasaba el rato sabiendo que nunca podria hacercarse tanto como quisiera a Kuki pero contento de ser su guardaespaldas secreto.

En esas estaba, cuando numero dos aparecio por la puerta:

-hola cuatro-saludo-que haces?

Cuatro enrojecio:-nada, aquí entrenando-y se puso a hacer flexiones como un loco mientras dos lo miraba con una ceja alzada

-vale, solo que sepas que te he traido tus comics

-gracias dos-dijo el sin para de hacer flexiones-pero ahora estoy muy ocupado

-como quieras, aquí te los dejo

Dos se marcho y Cuatro paro de hacer flexiones y trato de levantarse.

El problema de ponerte a hacer mucho ejercicio sin calentar es que no te llega sufieciente sangre a todo el cuerpo y eso provoca una sensacion de mareo que fue precisamente lo que le paso al güero. Se mareo y callo sobre la pila de comics que habia traido dos cayendo uno de ellos abierto por una pagina con un anuncio muy interesante.

_Harto de que la chica de tus sueños no te haga caso? Necesitas desesperadamente ayuda? Prueba la nueva pocion amore amore y consguiras a cualquier chica que te propongas. Un solo trago y ella caera rendida a tus pies. Solo tienes que enviar este fromulario y te enviaremos un sobre y las instrucciones en un plazo de 6 a 8 semanas. Ademas si lo encargas ahora mismo te enviaremos otro sobre totalmente GRATIS._

-Que puedo perder por enviar una tonta carta?se pregunto wally

* * *

><p>Si, cortito, ya sabéis que mis primeros caps son siempre cortitos pero muy interesantes ^^ reviews amenazas de muerte y demás son bien recibidos. nos leemos<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Nadie me ha dejado ni un misero review, y no me extraña xxD creo que no es de mis mejores historias pero también acepto críticas constructivas, que sólo son dos minutos! en fin, cómo el próximo cap no lo pienso subir a menos que tenga algún mensajito y sabéis que es verdad, estoy tranquila xxD disfrutad

diclaimer: KND no es mío para empezar porque no habría sabido resistir la tentación de meter a una cani xxD (pero tranquis que ya lo haré xxD)

* * *

><p><strong>[de 6 a 8 semanas despues Wally recibio el ansiado paquete]<strong>

Wally abrio el paquete y vio los dos sobrecitos que venian y leyo las insttruciones:

_Diluir el contenido en 500ml de agua y dar a beber a la persona amada se enamorara de la primera persona que vea. _

Luego venia algo en letra diminuta que Wally ni se molesto en leer, se fue directamente a la cocina a buscar algo donde poner el agua. Por supuesto todos sabemso que Wally es idiota (y quien no lo sepa se acaba de enterar) asi qeu en vez de diluir el sobre en 500ml de agua que es medio litro, lo disolvio en 500 cl que son cinco litros asi qeu caminaba tirando a bastante lento y si a eso le sumamos que la pocion parecia mas un refresco que otra cosa Wally daba bastante el cante. Aun asi siguio su camino hasta que se encontro con uno y cinco que volvian de una mision de reconocimiento. Y po supuesto al ver a wally con el "refresco" quisieron darle un trago.

-ni hablar-se nego wally

-numero cinco esta sedienta-dijo esta

-si, wally, comparte-corrobro uno

-que no

-porque no?-quisieron saber ambos

-porqeu...porque no! Es mio y no voy a daros nada

Wally trato de marcharse pero uno fue mas rapido que el y le quito el garrafon de las manos dadnole un trago bastante largo y pasandoselo luego a cinco. Wally se puso palido y trato de marcharse cuando uno le agarro por el hombro.

-a donde crees que vas?-dijo todo enojado

-este...a ningun lado- dijo wally todo palido, por lo menos parecia uqe no le habia causado efecto ninguno

-genial porque sabes? Necesito hablar contigo

-qeu pasa?

-sabes que yo siempre te he considerado un amigo muy especial numero cuatro?

-QUE?

-yo...creo que...te qui...

Numero cinco les interrumpio tirandose a los brazos de Wally

-que haces?-pregunto Wally todo histerico

-jeje, estas rojo- rio ella

-NO ES VERDAD!

-no, no lo es-dijo uno-y quieres explicar tu comportamiento numero cinco?

-no se lo que me pasa pero tengo ganas de tirarme a los brazos de Wally otra vez

Y lo hizo. Y Wally salio corriendo seguido por 1 y 5. Walyy se encerro en su habitacion y busco la bolsa vacia con los polvos con la esperanza de que viniera una cura. Pero lo qeu encontro solo empeoro las cosas. En letra diminuta venia un anuncio.

_Atencion_, decia, _no permitir que el que lo beba vea a gente del mismo sexo porque producira lo efectos contrarios en cinco minutos_

Wally contubo el aire cuando oyo el sonido de una explosion proveniente de la propia puerta de su cuarto. Numero uno llevaba sus botas a reaccion y entro gritando como un loco.

-TE VOY A MATAR NUMERO CUATRO!

-por encima de mi cadaver!-se interpuso cinco y le dio una patada en el estomago a uno uqe salio disparado por la ventana

Wally dejo sal;ir un suspiro antes de que cinco se tirara de nuevo a sus brazos y empezara a hacerle caricias en el pelo. Wally trato de zafarse de ella pero solo consiguio que le agarrara mas fuerte.

-cinco sueltame!-exigio cuatro

-si me das un beso-dijo ella coqueta

A Wally se le revolvieron las tripas cuando reaparecio Uno mas enfadado todavia si eso era posible y comenzo a disparar canicas en todas direcciones

-MUERE WALLY!

Abby empujo a Wally fuera del cuarto mientras ella contratacaba.

-NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLE!

Mientras ocurria todo esto en el cuarto de Wally tres y dos se encaminaban hacia la cocina cuando tres encontró con el garrafon de "refresco".

-que es esto?-pregunto ella con su habitual tono alegre

-parece refresco-dijo dos

-tomemos un trago!

-podria ser peligroso-y si es cosa de los adolescentes?

-Nah, no seas desconfiado

-es mejor no beber

-que si

-qeu no

-que si

-que no

-lo echamos a pierda, papel o tijera?

-vale

-piedra, papel o tijera!-dijeron los dos a la vez

* * *

><p>Perdón si hay muchas faltas, estoy en clase y no las puedo revisar todas. ^^U reviews, amenazas de muerte y demás son bien recibidos. nos leemos<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, perdón por el retraso pero me había olvidado de que había subido esta historia xxD es más, hasta me había olvidado de lo corta que era, en dos caps más se acabó! pero por lo menos así no estoy 100% inactiva que es algo que odio. :P **chico cj seddie **gracias por tu review, me alegro que te guste tanto, la verdad es que la otra vez que lo publiqué no recibió criticas tan entusiastas xxD

disclaimer

* * *

><p>-wiiiiiiiiiiii gane! dijo Kuki<p>

-porras, esta bien bebe si quieres pero luego no me llames si te pones enferma

Kuki le hehco un buen trago cuando aparecio lizzie cabizbaja

-que ocurre lizzie?-pregunto dos

-las cosas no van bien con mi nigie, hoy teniamos una cita pero se ha olvidado de ellla por quedarse a discutir con cuatro

En eso se oyeron los gritos de Uno de "voy a matarte cuatrooooooooooooooo" y lizzie se enjugo las lagrimas.

-bueno, todos los chicos son medio bobos, anda prueba esto, no se lo que es pero esta muy rico

Antes de que dos dijera nada Lizzie le habia dado un buen trago al "refresco" y tanto ella como Kuki le abarazaron de inmediato a Hoguie que sintio como se ponia colorado.

-eh...que haceis?

-abrazarte-dijeron las dos al tiempo

-y se puede saber porque?

-porque te queremos!-dijeron otra vez al tiempo

-no, no es verdad-dijo dos tratando de separarse de las chicas-lizzie, tu amas a nigel y kuki tu...bueno, se supone que en cietro sentido estas con cuatro no? asi que venga largaros las dos

Pero las chicas no hicieron ni caso y le vovlieron a abrazar las dos y a tratar de darle un beso. lo que terminó de asquear a dos y salio corriendo chocando con cuatro al tiempo que cinco se tiraba sobre cuatro.

-madre mia-dijo dos-que les pasa hoy a todas las mujeres?

Cuatro no contesto tratando de zafarse de cinco, y tres y lizzie aprovechando que dos estaba despistado se le tiraon encima tambien. Cuando cuatro vio como Kuki abrazaba a Hoguie no pudo evitar que le saliera humo por las orejas y dos retrocedio.

-no es lo que parece-le dijo

-ya lo se, y voy a arreglarlo

Cuatro fue a la cocina con cinco todavia colgada de su cuello y regreso con el garrafon obligando a cinco y a tres a beber. Acto seguido ambas se abrazaban con fuerza. Cuatro se abofeteo mentalmente por no heberlo planificado y las obligo a beber otra vez pero ahora asegurandose que cinco miraba a dos y que tres la miraba a el.

Funciono. Tres se tiro a sus brazos y cinco sobre dos permitiendoles asi tener un momento a solas que Wally estaba difrutando muchisimo. Tanto tiempo soñando con aquel momento y ahora porfin tenia a Kuki en sus brazos. Sintio su suave piel, olio su pelo sus manos le abrazaban con toda la fuerza uqe la chica podia y Wally se sintio dichosode saber uqe las manos de ella le agarraban por la espalda...y ahora bajaban a su cintura...y ahora estaban dentro de su pantalon...y ahora tocaban su HUH! Wally volvio a la realidad cuando se dio cuanta de lo qeu Kuki hacia, le estaba quitando la ropa!

-pero que haces? un respeto!

-lo siento pero es que tengo ganas de verte sin camisa Wallabee, eres tan musculoso

Wally enrojecio ante los halagos de la chica y esta le quito el jersey aprovechando su despiste momentaneo.

-EY! no te aceleres!

Wally trato de recuperar su camisa y nuemro tres salio corriendo de la cocina toda divertida. Alli se encontraron con que dos habia comprendido el funcionamiento de la bebida ya que él tambien habia visto el anuncio (pero le parecio un engañabobos) y se besaba con cinco mientras Uno hacia las paces con Lizzie. Todo habria sido perfecto si no fuera porque en ese momento los DCDTL hicieron su aparicion.

* * *

><p>Para el que no lo sepa DCDTL es la abreviatura para Los Encantadores Niños De La Otra Cuadra, sólo que en inglés. Reviews, amenazas de muerte y otros son bien recibidos gracias ^^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

hola, si, ya lo sé, este cap es muy cortito pero el último no tardará en llegar os lo prometo xxD **chico cj seddie **en realidad, todos van a querer matar a cuatro dentro de muy poco y me alegro que te guste tanto la historia y que estés aprendiendo español** ArEkUkIt cUILeN **te juro que eres la chica con el nick más complicado que he conocido nunca, la verdad es que tendría que haber actualizado hace mucho pero estaba de exámenes, el último cap llegará en menos de dos semanas.

disclaimer: eso que ya sabemos todos

* * *

><p>Wally se puso en pie de un salto y Kuki detras de él dispuesta a defender la casa del arbol. Pero por alguna extraña razon ni cinco queria soltar a dos ni uno queria dejar a lizzie.<p>

-poruqe tres te ha soltado y a mi cinco no me suelta?-se quejo dos

-quizas poruqe mi novia es mas lista uqe la tuya dijo el güero divertido

-que?, de que vas Abby es mucho mas lista que Kuki y mas racional

-y como es uqe no te deja en paz?

-YO QUE SE! Pero o hacenmos algo o los DCDTL van a destrozar la casa del arbol otra vez.

Wally reflexiono, que podian hacer? Sin dos de sus mejores miembros del equipo las posibilidades de supervivencia eran pocas. Pedir ayuda a Lizzie estaba descartado y llamar a la base lunar aun más porqe tendria que dar explicaciones.

Maldita pocion se qeujo quien me mandaba contestar a un estupido anuncio por correo? en esas una idea inteligente le atravesó la sien (probablemente la primera y ultima idea inteligente qe tuviera nunca xxD) LA POCION! Si le afecta de esa manera a cinco y a Uno porque no a ellos tambein?

Wally salio corriendo a la cocina mientras le gritaba a Kuki y a dos qe fueran a buscar la catapulta.

Los DCCA se lo estaban pasando en grande destrozando la habitacion del queso cuando una especie de botella con un raro liquido en su interior aterrizo en sus cabezas. Durante unos segundos no paso nada hasta que de repente emepzaron a pelear y cada uno intento ir por su lado.

-funciona-dijo cuatro-estan peleando entre ellos

Y asi era, cada uno estaba mirando en una direccion distinta cuando la pocion cayo sobre ellos y Lenny fue el unico capaz de soltarse para saltar sobre el cuello de dos, primero para besarselo y luego para rompérselo.

Dos salio corriendo

-no hay un contrantidoto?-pregunto

-mas pocion

-y cuanta nos queda?

-un trago

-pues daselo o no lo cuento

Wally abrio la botella pero con tan mala suerte que el ultimo trago aterrizo sobre Kuki olvidandose de cuatro y lanzandose sobre Uno que la rehuia tratando de volver abrazarse tranquilo a Lizzie pero ella no lo dejaba en paz. Wally suspiro. Aquello era un caos. Uno peleando con Kuki y abraznado al tiempo a Lizzie que de vez en cuando pateaba a tres sin contemplacion. Dos perseguido por Leny, y cinco y el resto de los DCCA tratando de matar y salvar al mismo tiempo a varias personas diferentes lo que provocó contradicciones en el robot qe acabo explotando y abriendo un agujero en el techo justo en mitad de una tormenta.

lo que me faltabapenso Wally

Pero justo en ese momento algo paso, las peleas pararon y todo el mundo se quedo quieto sin decir nada. Luego todos miraron a Wally con expresion de enojo. Wally no entendia que pasaba. Porque todos le miraban asi?

-parece que el contraantidoto de la pocion era ni mas ni menos que agua de lluvia.

Cuatro palideció y salió corriendo perseguido por sus compañeros y los DCDTL.

* * *

><p>Holaaaaaaaaa pues sí, resulta que el remedio es agua de lluvia, que raro no? LOL bueno, el último cap será todavía más corto pero es que quería que fueran cinco caps no sé por qué xxD reviews amenazas de muerte y demás son bien recibidos, nos leemos<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

holaaaa, aqui estoy y aun no han pasado dos semanas wow! es lo que tiene recuperar historias viejas, no tienes que preocuparte de terminarlas a tiempo, ya estan terminadas! ahora solo tienes que acordarte de subirlas a la web LOL** chico cj seddie ** si, aprender un idioma es dificil y mas el español que tiene mucho tiempos verbales distintos ademas de las reglas de ortografia, pero hoy en dia no puedes ir a ninguna parte sin dominar al menos una lengua distinta a tu lengua materna ArEkUkIt cUlLeN puede que algun dia vuelva a escribir ffs de KND pero ahora mismo mi prioridad es terminar los de harry potter porque hay demasiada gente que me quiere matar por ello LOL

ya que es el ultimo cap me saltare lo del disclaimer

* * *

><p>Cuando los nervios se hubieron calmado Wally se atrevio a hablar.<p>

-que hacemos con el otro sobre?

-PERO ES QUE HAY OTRO?-grito Uno enfurecido

Wally salto sobre su silla y asintio con la cabeza temeroso.

-PUES YA LO ESTAS TIRANDO A LA BASURA

-Espera, numero cinco a tenido una idea.

Mientras, en el campo de futbol del insituto, los jugadores exhaustos tras un duro entrenamiento recogian las bebidas que les pasaba el entrenador.

-que es esto?-dijo Chad mirando una botella que parecia como refresco

-supongo que sera una de esas bebidas vitaminadas que nos da a veces el entrenador

-sera-dijo Chad dandole un trago

Al llegar la noche y cuando todos se hubieron acostado Wally fue a hablar con Kuki.

-yo...he Kuki...siento lo que ha pasado, entendere que te enojes pero solo lo hice porque eres muy importante para mi y solo queria que yo tambien lo fuera para ti

-pero ya eres muy importante para mi cuatro

-de veras?-dijo Wally ilusionado

-claro que si! Eres mi mejor amigo!

Wally se desmaya al oir eso y Kuki sigue a su bola con sus juguetes

-has visto ?-le decia a su muñeco- de contento que se ha puesto se ha desmayado. Jiji que bobo es.

**epilogo**

[musiquita Kids next door] Cree era perseguida por la mitad del equipo de futbol, Chad peleaba con su entrenador y Maurice se miraba en un espejo diciendose –eres muy guapo, sabes?- y el sector V lo celebraba en grande. Y por una vez, los DCTDL supieron lo que era estar del otro bando. [musiquita Kids next door]

* * *

><p>muchas gracias a todos por leer. FIN<p> 


End file.
